Batman: Hidden Suns
by Valandil
Summary: Batman and Nightwing are being hunted by an unknown villian that they have to stop! COMPLETE!
1. The Adventure Begins

_This is my second fanfic, and my first Batman story._

BATMAN: HIDDEN SUNS

It was a normal night in Gotham City. The Dark Knight was doing his patrols around the city. When he saw someone, he'd swoop in, stop him, and then he'd usually tie him up for the police.

It was getting late, and there wasn't much crime happening. Batman was going to go back to Wayne Manor when suddenly he saw smoke in the distance.

He got in his sleek Batmobile to drive to the fire. The fire was only a couple blocks away. It was a construction site that was on fire.

No one was around. The firefighters were on their way. Batman went back in his Batmobile.

Knowing that there wasn't any crime, and that the arsonist was gone, Batman made his way back to the Batcave.

A jeep started to follow him. It had a circular symbol on the side, but it was too dark to make it out.

A masked man leaned out of the door, holding a missile launcher.

A missile shot out of the launcher, and zoomed by the Batmobile. It exploded on the side of the road.

The masked man kept on shooting rockets, one after another, but the Batmobile was too quick.

Batman raised a shield that raised behind the back of the car.

The man shot one final missile that exploded into the shield.

A shroud of mist engulfed the Batmobile, and it disappeared into the mist.

The Batmobile gained speed, and jumped off a ramp into a waterfall coming out of the side of a mountain. It led to a secret path to the Batcave.

Batman jumped out of the car, and examined the shield. It still had some remnants of the missile.

There was some green organic mush smeared onto the shield left by the missile blast.

He also found a piece of the missile. Batman placed the metal shrapnel in his super-computer.

It said it came from a missile factory in Bludhaven.

Batman went in his Bat-cycle and rode to Bludhaven.

There, he met Nightwing.

"Do you know where a missile factory is around here?" Batman asked.

"I think there is one about 4 blocks away, owned by Penguin." Nightwing answered.

"Someone is trying to kill me. They started a fire to lead me to them,

And then tried to shoot me down with missiles. I tracked the missiles to here."

"We must get there right away!" exclaimed Nightwing.

They rode their cycles to the factory, only to be greeted by the arsonist that burned down the construction site, Firefly.

Firefly was wearing full metal armor and had a jetpack that resembled a wingspan. On his helmet, there were two large insect-like eyes. He also had a flame-thrower.

Firefly shot a fire blast at a wooden plank, which fell on Nightwing.

"Go after him, Batman, I'll be fine!" Nightwing shouted.

Batman attached his grapple to Firefly's jetpack when he started to fly away. The Caped Crusader held on for dear life while firefly flew up higher and higher.

When the arsonist landed, Batman quickly cuffed him and left him for the police.

Nightwing, meanwhile, freed himself and went into the building along with Batman.

_Well, that's part 1. I hoped you liked it! I'll post the other chapters soon. Please review._


	2. The Plot Thickens

_This is part 2. I hope you like it._

Part 2 

Batman and Nightwing were searching through the files in a room in the missile warehouse.

"This file says that this factory was once a conservatory," Batman pointed out.

"That explains the lush grass around this area."

Unknown to Batman and Nightwing, there was a hidden camera looking at them in the corner of the wall.

Batman heard something.

"DOWN!" Batman exclaimed as a missile flew right past them.

It blew up, but thanks to Batman's cape that he put over himself, he didn't get burned. The same went for Nightwing.

A bunch of masked thugs ran into the room after the dust cleared.

Nightwing took out his fighting sticks and started to fight them.

Batman threw a Batarang at one of the gun-wielding thugs. He dropped the weapon, and Batman went in for the punch.

Another jeep pulled up to the building and started to shoot at it with its mounted machine gun. The heroes found cover behind what was left of the wall.

The hundreds of bullets started to make the wall weak, and it finally started to fall.

Without cover, Nightwing went beside Batman. Batman took a capsule out of his utility belt and put in samples of _that _missile's debris. It also had some of the organic-looking green stuff.

But the machine gun was still firing and seemed to have unlimited ammo.

"Gosh. These guys are really trying to kill us!" Nightwing said.

"I will kill you both!" the masked man running the machine gun yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" Batman said as he threw a smoke grenade at the jeep.

It was so tough to see through, the masked man stopped shooting for a while till he could see again.

In that time, Batman and Nightwing climbed down the wall to the guy.

The masked guy couldn't see the Caped Crusader through the thick gas.

Knowing that, Batman punched him in the face.

Then the heroes went back on their motorcycles to go to the cave.

In the Batcave, Batman ran tests on the newer green stuff that he got from the missile.

"This plant residue seems to be released when the missiles are exploded. It is the same kind of missile from earlier today, also." Batman said.

"Perhaps it is Poison Ivy trying to kill you." Nightwing said.

"But it makes no sense. Poison Ivy isn't the type of person that would buy missiles from Penguin and hire Firefly to kill me. The plant residue is not from Poison Ivy.

"I just found out that Penguin doesn't own that missile factory anymore," Nightwing said.

"The plant residue comes from a blue flower only found in the Netherlands, and that's where Ra's Al Ghul has his base. Maybe he is the one trying to kill me."

"That makes sense. Ra's Al Ghul has enough power that he could have an army, secretly own factories, and hire bounty hunters like Firefly." Nightwing pointed out.

"But we still have no proof!" Batman exclaimed.

"Then what is the plant residue for?"

"It is just too easy. Ra's is too smart for this. He is being framed. The real villain put the plant stuff in the missiles to make us think they were from Ra's base," Batman explained, "someone else is trying to kill us."

Well that's it for part 2. Please review! 


	3. Hotel Horrors

_This is part 3. I hope you like it._

Part 3 

Gotham Harbor.

Two men were driving a truck with a cage in it. Earlier they secretly picked up the cage by a boat.

They didn't know where it came from or what was in it. They just cooperated because there was lots of money involved.

"Do you think it was a good idea doing this, Bob?" One of them asked.

"Absolutely. We get paid 2 Grand!"

They drove to the back of a hotel to drop the cage off.

A masked man took it and the men started to drive away.

"I don't think we should have done that-wait what's that sound?"

There was a faint sound of ticking under the car.

"Oh, son of a gun! Get out of the car! There is a bomb!"

They were too slow, though. The car blew up. Nobody heard it though, because it was around a place where no one was-the harbor.

"I never trusted you two." The masked man said as he started to open the mysterious cage.

Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne was having dinner with Vicky Vale at the same hotel where the masked man was.

It was a fancy hotel. The walls were painted scarlet red, and the carpet was colored golden yellow.

The waiter walked up to them. He had a white tux on.

"What do you want, miss?"

"I'll have the salmon, with a glass of white wine."

"And you, Mr. Wayne?"

"I'll also have the salmon, with a glass of water, please."

The waiter wrote the requests in a small booklet, then walked away.

"So, Bruce, do you think I could come to your manor, tomorrow?"

"Probably not, I have plans. So, did you finish your new news story yet?"

Vicky was about to answer when, suddenly, Man-Bat soared through the window, shattering it, and flew to the middle of the restaurant. It roared and then looked around.

It heard Vicky's scream, and darted towards her, clawing everything in its way with its large claws.

Bruce ran through a doorway, and opened his suitcase. In it, was a small Batman costume.

He slipped it on, and jumped out of the window that Man-Bat flew through.

The giant bat was flying away with Vicky Vale in its razor-sharp talons.

Batman jumped and glided toward Man-Bat and grabbed it.

The Dark Knight stabbed the bat with a Batarang.

Man-Bat, now weak, swooped to the ground. Two jeeps were waiting there, and before Batman could stop them, they kidnapped Vicky.

Now Batman was trying to bind the beast, when suddenly, the S.W.A.T arrived, threw ropes at it and shot sleep darts at it. It fell to the ground.

"Thanks, we'll take it from here," a policeman told Batman.

After that, Batman saw the Bat-Signal in the night sky.

"Boy, what a day!" said Batman as he went to the commissioner.

"You're late. We've been waiting here for twenty minutes." Commissioner Gordon said.

"What's the trouble."

"A woman has been shot to death."

_I hoped you liked the third part! Please review!_


	4. The Note of Fate

Well this is part 4. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed and read my story. I hope you like this chapter!

Part 4 

Batman raced quickly through the city streets to the crime scene. He was burdened with pain after fighting the Man-Bat.

All he could think about was who got killed?

_Could it have been Selina Kile? Could it have been Barbara Gordon? _These thoughts went through his mind.

Then he realized who the most probable person was: Vicky Vale.

He finally got to his destination: an old, run down, apartment.

The police were there investigating and asking questions.

"Oh, it's the bat. Why does he have to be here?" Harvey Bullock said aloud.

"He's the world's greatest detective. I'm sure he could figure who killed her." Detective Montoya replied.

"Oh. You're here. Well, you can't really tell by the damages caused by the bullet wounds…"

"Bullet wounds?"

"Yeah. She got shot 7 times with a 0.9mm pistol."

Batman's heart sank. There was absolutely no way the person could have lived through that.

Renee walked over to the body, and pulled off a blanket that covered her.

It was an old woman. Batman sighed with relief that it wasn't someone he knew, but was still angry inside that someone died.

"We found this piece of paper covering the bullet wounds. It is blank, but we figured that you could find some worth in it.

"Thanks."

Batman went back to the Batcave.

"Why did you have me waiting for you for 4 hours!" Nightwing asked.

"Vicky Vale got kidnapped."

"Oh, Well, um, sorry."

Batman put the sheet of paper in his computer.

"Interesting. This note could only have been decoded in a super computer like this."

He read the note:

WE HAVE BARBARA GORDON. IF YOU WANT HER, WAKE UP EARLY FOR WORK, MR. WAYNE. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. ANYWAY, GO TO THE WAYNE FOUNDATION TOWER AT 2:00 A.M. TOMORROW. IF YOU CHOOSE NOT TO, SAY GOOD BYE TO BARBARA. THAT IS ALL.

Batman thought for a second, and then asked Nightwing if he saw anything interesting.

Nightwing replied: "I picked up this footage from outside the cave. One of the same goons who have been trying to kill us came to the cave entrance.

His car had a symbol on it. The symbol was a circle with the letters 'L C'"

"It all makes sense now. The letters stand for Lex Corp. and Lex Luthor is the one who has been trying to kill me all along. He knows who I am and also says he has Barbara Gordon." Batman figured out.

"How does Lex know that you are Bruce Wayne? He must have one of your enemies working for him. It could be the Joker. He escaped last week."

"Let's hope not."

"So are you going to rescue Barbara?"

"He doesn't have her. It is a trap. He is trying to kill me once and for all."

The news just then appeared on one of the computer monitors. It said that a bomb went off in the Netherlands.

"That must have been for us, because Lex thought we might have fell for his bluff that Ra's Al Ghul was trying to kill us and we went to his hideout in the Netherlands."

"So are we going to go to Wayne Tower?" Nightwing asked.

"We? Your not going, Dick. It might be too dangerous. Anyway, you have to be here to tell me if anything new is happening. As for me, I'll go there at midnight to see what they're planning."

Batman went to a corridor at the side of the Batcave. He pressed a button, and a hidden door opened in the side of the rocky wall. Inside, was his weapon selection.

He took an assortment of Batarangs and other non-lethal weapons.

Then he said good-bye to Nightwing, and walked toward the Bat-Plane.

That's part 4. Please review.


	5. The Trail of Hell

PART 5 

Batman was walking toward the entrance to the Bat-Plane.

It was above an elevator. Batman stepped inside the elevator.

The elevator was made of glass and metal, and carried him to the top of a mountain.

In it, was a large room. In the middle, surrounded by the dim rocky walls, was the Bat-Plane.

Its length was about 60 feet, it was 15 feet high, and its wingspan was 48 feet.

It was dark blue and had two turbines on each side.

Batman stepped inside the cockpit.

He rode the plane out of the cave, and was now in the cloudy, night sky.

He was flying toward his destination, when suddenly, two helicopters elevated above him. They followed him, and this was getting on Batman's nerves.

He let out a foggy smoke from the back of the plane.

The two helicopters couldn't see past it so they just shot.

Bullets flew past the plane at a high speed.

Batman could tell they came from a machine gun.

The helicopters flew past the fog and crept up on the Bat-Plane.

They kept on shooting bullets and one wave hit the plane.

Batman flipped and twirled to dodge any of the bullets coming from the machine guns mounted on each of the planes.

Another wave of bullets hit the Bat-Plane. This time, however, the hit the fueling tank.

Gasoline dripped from the exposed tank.

One more bullet will make the plane explode, if it hits the tank… Batman thought. 

He ejected.

The cockpit detached from the rest of the plane and slowly floated down because of a parachute that came out of the back of the cockpit.

Three more seconds and he would be dead because as he looked up he saw the rest of the plane explode in mid-air.

He hit the ground and slowly got out of the cockpit.

He was now on foot.

Batman was in the middle of Crime Alley, which was 2 miles away from his destination: Wayne Tower.

The helicopters still followed him, despite him being on foot. 

He started to run to Wayne Tower, but the helicopters still tried to shoot him with their machine guns.

He found cover under a building.

Meanwhile, the police and S.W.A.T. came to the scene.

To hold them back, some shotgun-wielding thugs went to meet them.

They gunned down the police with ease, but lucky for the S.W.A.T., they had shields to protect themselves.

The helicopters used up all their ammo.

That gave Batman enough time to get closer to the tower.

The men in the helicopters pulled out assault rifles and continued to pursue Batman.

Assault rifles may have seamed easier to escape from than machine guns but, the rest of the trail to the tower was covered with trip-wire mines.

Batman shot his grappling hook to the top of a building and jumped building-to-building trying to get to the parking lot of Wayne Tower.

There was a riot was the S.W.A.T. were fighting off the thugs.

All the units and back up were called to help hold off the thugs.

But they still couldn't hold them off.

Over in the Batcave, Nightwing was watching a news broadcast on one of the monitors. It was total chaos in the city. Nightwing figured Batman needed his help.

He got suited up and ran to his motorcycle.

He was about to drive out of the cave, but was greeted by Killer Croc.

"You're not going anywhere!" the beast snarled.

_I hoped you liked part 5. Please review with any comments or questions._


	6. The Beginning of the End

PART 6

Batman was almost at Wayne Tower. He escaped the deadly helicopters, and was now nearing the parking lot.

When he got there, all the thugs that were fighting the police traveled to the parking lot where Batman was.

All the shot gun-wielding thugs surrounded the Dark Knight.

The doors of the building opened in front of him.

Lex Luthor stepped out. He had a white tux with black pants on.

"You are smarter than I thought. I'm surprised you got this far."

"Why do you want to kill me so badly?"

"I want to kill you so you are out of the way. I have Metallo fighting Superman. So he's out of the way. I knew you two communicate so I decided to kill both of you. With both of you gone, I have freedom, and do not have to worry about some freaks in tights trying to stop me."

"Have you considered the Justice League?"

"They are in a distant galaxy fighting Slade along with the Teen Titans. And don't ask about Nightwing. I have Killer Croc fighting him. You see, Bruce, I am always one step ahead of you."

………………………………………………………………………………

Killer Croc crept closer toward Nightwing.

Nightwing took out two fighting sticks and started to attack the massive creature.

Killer Croc clawed Nightwing's chest with his sharp, long claws, and picked him up by the legs.

About to bite Nightwing's head off, Killer Croc paused to clear his throat.

_A costly mistake!_ Nightwing thought.

He took a taser out of his gauntlet and stuck it in the beast's mouth.

It electrocuted Killer Croc, and that gave Nightwing enough time to tie up the monster with Bat-Rope.

………………………………………………………………………………

"So what's your evil plan this time?"

"It's probably better you didn't know."

"Can I just know what an evil genius like you has planned?" Batman said sarcastically.

"I'm going to take over the rain forests which are where the majority of medicines come from. That way I will have control of which medicines go where. When each nation asks me for medicine, I simply give them a choice: I either give them medicine and they'll have to declare me their leader, or I don't give them any medicine at all."

"What if a nation tries to stop you?" Batman asked.

"I simply threaten to burn down the rain forests. That way, there will be no medicine and every one will die. I will have control over the world!"

"So I guess I'm the only one who can stop you."

"But you're not going to stop me," Lex muttered as he walked back into Wayne Tower, "finish him off."

All the thugs closed in on Batman. They aimed their shotguns at him.

All of a sudden, Nightwing rode in on his motorcycle.

"Need any help?" Nightwing asked jokingly.

"Fight them while I take care of Lex Luthor," Batman told Nightwing.

Nightwing took out his fighting sticks and deflected the bullets that some of the thugs shot at him.

He kicked, punched, and whacked the thugs away as Batman opened the door to Wayne Tower.

The Dark Knight was in the lobby. The walls were granite, and there were green rugs on the ground.

In the middle of the room was a giant purple jack-in-the-box.

"So Joker was the one who told Lex who I was. He is also trying to kill me."

The huge crank on the box started to wind itself up, and after 10 seconds, it opened up, letting out Joker's laughing gas.

_Well there you go. That was part 6. Plz review with any comments or questions. I forgot to include a disclaimer in any of the other chapters, so here I go: I don't own any of the Batman stuff._


	7. The Tower of Evil

Sorry for the wait. I bought a new computer and had to figure out how to work it. Anyway, here is the new chapter. I hope you like it.

PART 7

Batman found cover under a desk. He reached into his belt and took out a miniature gas-mask.

He put it on his mouth to block out Joker's gas. Batman ran to the elevator taking out one of his Batarangs.

The doors were locked, but the Dark Knight placed the Batarang in front of the doors.

A ticking started from the Batarang and it exploded making a hole in the doors to the elevator.

Batman went into the elevator and opened the top of the little room.

Climbing out of the elevator, and finally on the top of it, Batman took out his grappling gun and shot it to the top floor.

He flew up the shaft and kicked opened the doors to the penthouse.

Now Batman was in the penthouse of Wayne Tower. By this time, the gas filled the bottom two floors of the building.

He could hear hysterical laughter from some people who got caught in the gas.

Their laughing stopped.

The gas kills every thing it comes in contact with while making it's prey suffer.

Batman looked through a window in the room and at Nightwing fighting off the thugs with the S.W.A.T.

The Dark Knight took out a knife and cut a circle in the bottom of the floor.

He could hear Lex Luthor and the Joker talking down below.

Batman dropped through the ceiling of the room Joker and Lex were in.

Harley Quinn was with them.

"Oh, it is the big, bad bat," Joker said.

"I'm going to stop you!" Batman told Lex

"Get him Harley!" Joker said.

Harley Quinn jumped forward and tried to kick Batman.

He simply grabbed her ankle and flipped her over.

"Sorry puddin," Harley Quinn said trying to get up.

Batman cuffed her and pushed her aside.

Lex whispered in Joker's ear.

"What are you trying to do? You said you'll get rid of him from here on! But you're just playing around! I never should have trusted you!"

"Don't worry Lexy, after years of dealing with the bat, I've realized he couldn't resist risking his life for others."

Joker pulled a lever and part of the floor collapsed revealing Vicky Vale tied up, about to be dropped in a vat of acid.

Batman dived toward her, saving her from her unpleasant doom.

The Caped Crusader brought her to safety.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Someone who would risk his life for you any time!" Batman said as he jumped toward Joker and Lex.

Could it be Bruce? That thought went through her mind as she made her way down some stairs.

The police led by Nightwing were climbing up the stairs.

"Are you alright miss?" One of the policemen asked Vicky Vale as they saw her.

"I'm fine"

They brought her back down the stairs asking her questions.

Upstairs, Batman walked closer to Lex.

Joker pulled out a pistol and shot the Dark Knight point-blank.

Our hero dropped to the floor.

He was gasping for breath.

"See Lexy? It's as easy as that. In fact, this is the easiest it's ever been. Anyway, he's dead right? So now, which country do I get to rule?"

"Country? That wasn't part of the deal. I just gave you the money, NOW LEAVE!"

Batman wasn't really dead. He just pretended he was. The bullet pieced his armor, but didn't touch his skin.

While the two argued, Batman quickly tripped Lex, got his rope out, and tied him up.

Joker tried to punch Batman, but he used Lex as a shield. That knocked Lex out unconscious.

Now it was a fight between Joker and Batman.

Who will win? It might seem obvious that Batman would win, but anything could happen!  
Find out in the next chapter-the last chapter! Plz review with any questions or comments. 


	8. The Test of A Hero

Well this is it! The last chapter of Batman: Hidden Suns. I hope you like it!

PART 8

It started to rain outside the tower.

"I won't fall for those tricks anymore!" Joker said, "I will finish what Lex started!"

Joker slugged Batman in the ribs. Batman countered with a kick to the face of Joker.

The Clown Prince of Crime reached into Batman's belt and pulled out a Batarang.

He stabbed Batman in the arm with it. The Dark Knight fell to the ground.

Joker kicked the weakened Batman closer and closer to the vat of acid. 

………………………………...

"But we have to go back!" Vicky Vale yelled to the policeman knowing she just couldn't let some mad man kill her loved one.

"Sorry Miss. Nightwing is already going up to help Batman. Now if you will go into the car everything will be fine."

"Shut up!" she said as she slugged the police officer and made her way back into the tower.

"If you want something done right you should do it yourself!"

Vicky Vale started to climb up the many flights of stairs.

………………………………...

Joker, with one final kick, kicked Batman into the acid.

Lucky for Batman, he was only covered from the neck down in the acid. His suit could survive in it for about ten minutes, then it would fail.

He was too weak to climb out. He could feel the warmth of the acid seeping through the suit.

It was only a matter of time.

Joker was laughing in amazement that he finally trapped the bat.

"I'm so sorry. This'll only hurt for a second!" Joker was about to push Batman's head into the acid, when he heard the door open.

It was Nightwing.

Joker threw the Batarang he took from Batman at Nightwing, but Nightwing deflected it with his fighting sticks.

Nightwing then took his taser and electrocuted Joker.

"AAUUGH !" Joker yelled as he fell backward.

Meanwhile, Nightwing pulled Batman out of the acid.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Joker was behind them and hit Nightwing with a steel chair.

"While you're out of the way, Dick, let me kill the Bat!" Joker said as he went toward the helpless Batman.

………………………………...

Vicky Vale was almost to the top of the tower. She was getting tired.

The only thing that kept her going was the hope that she'd see Bruce Wayne again.

………………………………...

Nightwing got back up and started to fight Joker again.

They fought for a while, and finally Joker made a harsh move.

He grabbed onto Nightwing and jumped through the window carrying Nightwing along with him.

The two were falling many stories down.

Joker was laughing all the way.

Nightwing shot his grappling gun at the building.

It caught on the broken window frame, and he was now hanging for dear life.

Joker was still falling and Nightwing grabbed him, saving his life but was unaware of the electric buzzers on Joker's palms.

Joker electrocuted Nightwing.

He accidentally let go of Joker, and the villain fell to his doom.

………………………………...

Vicky was at the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Oh, what now!" she asked herself as she tried to open it.

………………………………...

Nightwing was once again holding on to the rope he sent to the room Batman was in.

If he let go, he would suffer the same doom Joker did.

He started to go up. Nightwing looked up, and saw Batman pulling up the rope he held onto.

He made it back to the room.

Batman and Nightwing were going to go back through the door, but saw Lex Luthor holding two pistols-both pointed at their faces.

"I've got you now! When I kill both of you I will take over the world and there will be no one to stop me!"

The door flung open behind Lex Luthor and Vicky Vale ran toward Batman.

"No! Vicky, don't-"

Lex shot her in the leg, and she fell to the ground.

Anger filled Batman's whole being.

He darted forward taking four bullets Lex shot at him.

The Dark Knight took hold of Lex's wrists, crushed them, and head-butted his bald head.

Lex dropped to the ground.

Batman and Nightwing went to see if Vicky was alright. Thankfully, the shot was not fatal.

………………………………...

The police came into the room and took Harley Quinn and Lex Luthor to jail.

The ambulance took Vicky Vale to the hospital. Bruce went with her.

Nightwing was searching for Joker's body.

"I can't find it. Do you know where he is?" Nightwing asked Commissioner Gordon.

"We looked for hours. We couldn't find him. Either someone took him, or - no. That cant be. No one could survive a fall like that, or could they? Well, we'll keep searching. If Joker did survive that, he'll be in bad shape." Gordon said.

The police arrested all the thugs, cleaned up the wreckage, and left.  
One day later ………………………………...

Batcave

"So, I heard she'll be all right."

"Yeah. Thankfully. So did they find Joker's body?" Batman asked.

"No. but they'll keep looking." Nightwing said.

Batman saw the Bat-Signal on a video camera recorded on one of the monitors.

"They need you."

Batman rode the Batmobile to Commissioner Gordon.

"What's the problem?" Batman asked.

"Joker's back."

THE END?

Well that's the last chapter.

I hope you liked it.

Review with your thoughts about the story along with any questions or comments.

Thanks again to all of you who have read my story and reviewed it.

See ya later! 


End file.
